


seúl / italia

by pigeonv



Series: Finding Love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Unas vacaciones en calma, con la persona indicada, eso era todo lo que Baekhyun necesitaba.





	1. Seúl (después de tres años)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres años de vida normal en Seúl, unas vacaciones eternas de reglas absurdas.

\- Dos boletos a Italia –Eunbin se veía emocionada, habían anunciado el regalo de la rifa anual en la oficina, Baekhyun estaba bastante desinteresado, desde Paris que no había hecho ningún viaje de vacaciones y, de eso, hacían ya tres años.

\- Espero que ganes, Binnie –ella estaba a punto de replicar cuando la barista anunció sus pedidos en la barra, Baekhyun tomó su americano frío y la limonada de Eunbin, dieron las gracias y salieron del lugar.

\- Si gano tendrías que ir conmigo a unas bellas vacaciones a Italia, Baek –aun caminando bajo el rayo del sol seguía en su ensoñación-. Este año sí que vale la pena el regalo.

\- Aunque ganes los boletos, creo que saldrá más caro lo que no incluye el viaje –Baekhyun buscó su gafete a tientas, lo traía colgado del cinturón. Entró por las puertas giratorias y luego lo pasó por el escáner, los dos se detuvieron frente al elevador, Eunbin fue quien presionó el botón.

\- Si ganas puedes vender esa baratija que te dio en Paris e ir a quitarte la mala espina que te dejó el viaje -suspiró, no le gustaba hablar de lo que había pasado, trataba de mantenerse al margen todo lo que pudiera.

Mientras esperaban a que apareciera un elevador, pensó en todas las veces que Eunbin le había dicho que estaba martirizándose todavía. Lo cierto era que, salir de aquella rutina tan irregular, para adentrarse en una vida sencilla y sin prisas, fue más pesado de lo que pensó al principio.

No pensó que las noches, que de por sí pasaba sólo en su apartamento, le iban a saber más solitarias ahora que sabía que todo se había acabado. El primer año estuvo lleno de arrepentimiento, tal vez no por haberlo dejado, sino por haber dejado que existiera algo así desde el inicio, se encontró sintiendo una dependencia que le hacía llorar todas las noches y tener mala cara por la mañana, ignoraba si a Chanyeol le pasaba igual, pero supuso que dejar de pensar en él debería de ser el primer paso para llevar la tranquila vida que se merecía.

Después de tres años de no verlo, se sentía mejor. Se estaba concentrando en su trabajo completamente; trabajo que, gracias a Eunbin, pudo conseguir.

\- Buenas tardes, jefe –Baekhyun escuchó a su amiga saludar, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y regresó la vista, hizo una reverencia y también dio las buenas tardes. El editor en jefe les sonrió amablemente, junto a él estaba Do Kyungsoo, un investigador y fotógrafo de la revista.

Los cuatro entraron en el elevador, junto con otras tres personas, Eunbin le hizo una mueca a Kyungsoo quien estaba de espaldas a ella, parecía no caerle muy bien. Cuando Baekhyun llegó a la revista le había tocado escribir y corregir algunos de sus reportajes, había trabajado también en hacer algunos perfiles periodísticos, era una persona bastante especial, unas palabras aquí y otras allá, luego un simple _gracias_ y los archivos corriendo hacia el editor principal. A Eunbin no le gustaba trabajar con Kyungsoo porque decía que era muy callado y le daba miedo, pero lo cierto es que es de esas parlanchinas que necesita alguien a su lado que hable tanto como ella, incluso él a veces no le podía seguir el ritmo. A Baekhyun, hasta cierto punto, le gustaba trabajar en los reportajes de Kyungsoo, porque su actitud un poco callada no le iba mal, al contrario, disfrutaba de sus explicaciones breves y de acompañarlo a las entrevistas, era cómodo trabajar con él.

Pronto llegaron al piso del departamento de editorial, por lo general era tranquilo, pero antes de mandar a impresión todo era un caos, por fortuna faltaban unos días para ver todo patas arriba, Baekhyun podía escuchar el sonido proveniente de los teclados de las computadoras de sus compañeros, el sonido le tranquilizaba.

\- Byun –el editor en jefe le llamo-. Ven a mi oficina.

\- Enseguida –le dio su americano frío a Eunbin y se dirigieron una miraba confundida, caminó detrás de Kyungsoo y su jefe hacia el cubículo de paredes de cristal, tomaron asiento. Por la falta de expresión en el rostro de su compañero no supo si también lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Quiero que cubran una exclusiva –su jefe comenzó a hablar luego de tomar asiento-. Como bien saben SueLim está en licencia de maternidad, así que no hay quién cubra noticias de sociales, ustedes dos trabajan bien juntos y hace tiempo que no cubríamos una exclusiva de alguien tan importante.

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema –dijo Kyungsoo alzándose de hombros, Baekhyun dijo lo mismo recibiendo una carpeta que le tendía el editor en jefe.

Cuando la abrió lo primero que reconoció fue esa sonrisa, era una foto de Chanyeol y SunHee, entre sus brazos se encontraba un bebé, vio la fecha en la esquina de la fotografía, era de hace tres años. Se quedó paralizado leyendo los archivos, SueLim le había hecho una entrevista al nacimiento del primero.

\- Es una entrevista sencilla, algunas preguntas sobre la salud del nuevo bebé y la madre, sigan las guías de SueLim, nada tiene porque salir mal.

Baekhyun se quedó paralizado por un momento, sí, pensó. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

***

\- Debiste haber dicho que no –Eunbin se la pasó todo el día preocupada por él, ahora ya se dirigían al estacionamiento-. Podrías haber dado alguna excusa y entonces tendría que haberme llamado a mí.

\- No podía -apretó el botón del mando en las llaves para quitar los seguros de la camioneta-. Era una emergencia, pensaron que no les darían la exclusiva, se había enterado hace unas horas y su mejor reportera está en descanso por maternidad. Además, es una buena señal, ¿no? Eso significa que confía en mí, que aprecia mi trabajo, algún día podría llegar a ser editor asistente si sigo así.

\- ¿A costa de qué? -Eunbin dio la vuelta para subirse a la camioneta, visiblemente enojada, Baekhyun respiró hondo, no había aceptado la exclusiva para volver a verlo, lo había hecho por la confianza depositada en él, estaba seguro.

***

\- Es mejor que los dos lleguemos juntos –Baekhyun trataba de convencer a Kyungsoo de que deberían de llegar juntos, al iniciar el día se dijo que si no iba con él no se sentiría con la confianza de llegar, ni siquiera intentaría ir.

\- ¿Y por qué en tu auto? -Baekhyun bufó después de escuchar la pregunta, ¿por qué era tan difícil convencerlo?

\- ¿Planeas que lleguemos en tu motoneta a uno de los complejos de casas más elegantes de todo Corea? -Baekhyun observó a su compañero alzarse de hombros-. Por favor, Kyungsoo... hazlo por mí, sólo una vez, ¿sí?

\- Aunque seas tú, ¿por qué debería de hacerle caso a alguien que lleva menos tiempo trabajando en esta revista que yo? -Baekhyun suspiró, tenía razón, después de todo ni siquiera eran tan cercanos.

\- Entonces deberían de ir en la motoneta –Eunbin fue quien habló, estaba tomándose un latte de vainilla frío con tapioca tranquilamente sentada en su escritorio-. Después de todo... creo que usar la camioneta no es una buena opción.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Baekhyun se sintió traicionado en ese momento-. Te pregunté si debía de deshacerme de ella también y me dijiste: _no, la camioneta es lo único útil que te ha dejado ese malnacido_ –hizo su pobre imitación de voz de Eunbin y ella casi escupe el latte de la risa.

\- Oye, yo no hablo así... -Eunbin se levantó de su silla y les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno-. La verdad es que la camioneta es útil, pero sigue siendo un regalo, entonces... -los dos se miraron, ninguno planeaba ceder en esa luchita de miradas, sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

\- No entiendo nada, pero supongo que podemos usar la motoneta –los interrumpió Kyungsoo-. Estaré esperándote en el estacionamiento.

Vieron como Kyungsoo se alejó para tomar sus cosas de su escritorio y luego se dirigió al elevador. Los dos guardaron silencio unos segundos, Eunbin dio otro sorbo a su latte.

\- Creo que comienza a caerme bien –Baekhyun frunció el entrecejo tomando su bolso.

\- Lo único que pasa es que jamás te has interesado por hablar con él -Eunbin soltó una risita burlona.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que son muy amigos? -Baekhyun se alzó de hombros.

\- A veces almorzamos juntos cuando tienes trabajo de campo –Baekhyun caminó hacia el elevador también.

\- ¿Por qué jamás había escuchado de eso? -Le escuchó decir antes de subirse al elevador y bajar hasta el estacionamiento.

***

La razón por la que Baekhyun no le había hablado de Kyungsoo a Eunbin era porque ella insistía en que debía de darse una oportunidad con alguien más. Un _verdadero amor_, le llamaba. Había insistido en que saliera a citas, conociera chicos, ninguno había funcionado, hasta Kyungsoo... era extraño considerarlo como un acierto, principalmente porque jamás habían salido a una cita, todas las veces que había estado cerca de él habían sido simples encuentros casuales en el comedor de la editorial, compartiendo la misma mesa para comer, la mayoría del tiempo, en silencio.

Silencio.

Aquello era algo que jamás había tenido con Chanyeol. Todo era ruidoso a su alrededor, tan brillante y cegador. Pensó que ese tipo de vida se le daba bien, los viajes y las fiestas, los regalos costosos y los encuentros a escondidas. Pero, ¿por qué razón se le debería de dar bien?

Kyungsoo era algo nuevo, en algún punto del año y medio que tenía trabajando con él, había aprendido un montón de cosas, algunas tenían que ver con el trabajo, otras con la vida personal de él, pero había llegado a una conclusión, probablemente Kyungsoo le interesaba y eso le daba un poco de miedo.

***

Llegaron a la entrada del complejo residencial, fueron detenidos por el guardia de seguridad y tuvieron que esperar confirmación luego de haber enseñado sus credenciales. Baekhyun estaba bien agarrado a la cintura de Kyungsoo, las motonetas no era algo que le dieran miedo, pero mejor prevenir alguna caída, además a Kyungsoo no parecía molestarle tenerlo pegado como koala a su espalda.

Hicieron el trayecto de colina a paso lento, la motoneta era vieja y por poco se le apaga en dos ocasiones.

\- Te dije que debimos haber venido en la camioneta –Baekhyun tuvo que alzar la voz para ser escuchado, seguro que cuando se quitara el casco su cabello sería un desastre.

\- Pudiste haber venido tú en tu camioneta –le recordó Kyungsoo con voz fastidiada cuando por fin llegaban y estacionaron sin cuidado sobre la avenida, después de todo, no había mucho tráfico vehicular por esos lugares. Se quitaron los cascos, Kyungsoo se puso los lentes y lo miró por un momento-. ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo sé, creo que... -Baekhyun sintió algo revolverse dentro de él-. No creo que pueda hacerlo después de todo.

\- Oye, tranquilo, Baekhyun –escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Kyungsoo siempre era agradable, trató de tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Sólo dame unos minutos –dijo Baekhyun-. Me serviría que sonrieras en este momento.

\- Está bien –supo que aquello lo estaba divirtiendo, siempre era agradable ver su sonrisa, probablemente eso lo tenía más tranquilo, pero...

\- ¿Baekhyun? -La voz de SunHee interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa-. Me han dicho que venían, he salido a ver si se habían perdido, pero no pensé que fueses uno de los reporteros.

\- Lamento no haber mandado un mensaje antes, SunHee –ella le sonrió cálidamente, siempre correcta, siempre pulcra, siempre hermosa. La maternidad sí que le sentaba bien, pensó.

\- Hubiese preparado algo de almorzar de haber sabido –hizo un pequeño puchero-. Pero vengan, pasen, supongo que querrán tomar fotos en el jardín, ¿cierto?

***

No había ni rastro de Chanyeol.

En el jardín había un pequeño quiosco, SunHee lo tenía adornado con flores y enredaderas, iban a hacer las fotos primero, para que no perdieran la iluminación natural, Kyungsoo no se había molestado en traer ningún equipo de iluminación para la sesión de fotos, en las notas de SueLim decía claramente: _doce fotos como máximo, ninguna preparación previa, a SunHee le gusta pensar que lleva el control de las cosas_.

\- Chanyeol viene en unos momentos –SunHee regresó con marcas en la frente, arrugas por haberse enojado, supuso Baekhyun-. Tomen un poco de limonada mientras esperamos.

\- Quisiera fotografiar a los niños, si no le molesta –Kyungsoo se levantó y tomó con la guardia baja a la mujer, porque lo único que hizo como respuesta fue sonreír y murmurar un _por supuesto_.

Se alejaron al quisco, SunHee llevaba la carriola del recién nacido por delante, la observó tomar al bebé entre sus brazos y llamar al mayor a gritos, Hanbyul llegó corriendo y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, casi resbalándose, era tan hiperactivo, justo como su padre. Desconocía el nombre del bebé, aunque tampoco era que le interesara mucho, el de las preguntas sería Kyungsoo de todas maneras, él solamente estaba ahí para asegurarse de grabar el ambiente en su redacción.

Kyungsoo le sonrió a Hanbyul, luego le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y el niño se sentó en la banca acolchonada, SunHee le puso a su hermanito con mucho cuidado en los brazos y Kyungsoo tomó tres fotos rápidas de los niños. Hanbyul le regresó al bebé a su madre y salió disparado por las escaleras para seguir corriendo por el jardín. SunHee le sonrió avergonzada a Kyungsoo quien le pidió por favor que se sentara, era el turno de tener unas fotos de ella con el bebé.

\- No pensé que volviéramos a encontrarnos –la voz de Chanyeol le llegó fría, Baekhyun no se volteó para verlo, no quería hacerlo, pero se recordó que aquellos tiempos en donde no podía verlo en público estaban atrás, en su vida ya no había ningún tipo de regla estúpida que le hiciera sentir inferior a nadie. Se volteó para verlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Se llama trabajo –dijo restándole importancia a todos esos años que tenían sin cruzar un saludo si quiera-. ¿Por qué discutiste con ella? -Chanyeol soltó una risita cansada-. Le pediste que cancelara, ¿cierto? No es necesario que seas tan infantil, Chanyeol. No estoy aquí porque quiera torturarte como un fantasma del pasado, lo hago por mera casualidad.

\- ¿Te sientes bien estando aquí? -Sus miradas se encontraron-. ¿Sabiendo que fuiste mi amante por todos aquellos años? ¿Te sientes bien encontrándote con SunHee cara a cara?

\- Extrañamente estoy en paz -respondió sorprendiendo a Chanyeol-. Después de todo los dos fuimos víctimas tuyas, ¿o me equivoco? La única basura de persona aquí eres tú, dime... ¿qué sientes al verla todas las mañanas en la cama junto a ti después de haberme jurado tantas veces que yo era el amor de tu vida?

Chanyeol no dijo nada más, enfocó la mirada en su esposa y en sus hijos, esos inocentes niños que no tenían la culpa de nada, de su parte, jamás dejaría que el pasado los alcanzara.

***

Después de las fotos pasaron a la entrevista.

Kyungsoo era bastante conciso en todo lo que preguntaba, todo estaba fluyendo bien, tan sólo eran ocho preguntas bastante simples, ni siquiera tenían que preguntar sobre negocios, era una nota para que la sociedad pudiese ver cómo las familias de grandes empresarios eran perfectas, entrevistas que se hacían por simple cortesía...

Baekhyun no quería grabar nada, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía la grabadora de voz encendida y se dijo que haría que Eunbin hiciera toda la transcripción, no soportaría escuchar la voz de Chanyeol ni un segundo más. Hacía apuntes sobre lo que observaba y del entorno, no haría un perfil periodístico, pero necesitaba cosas para hacer interesante el reportaje, después de todo no estaba seguro de a cuántas personas les parecería relevante.

Cuando terminaron, Kyungsoo tomó una última fotografía de la familia sentada en la sala de la casa, había buena iluminación, pero necesitaría retoques, se levantaron del sofá después de terminar el té que les habían ofrecido y fueron guiados por SunHee hasta la puerta. Chanyeol no volvió a dirigirle la mirada siquiera, se notaba que SunHee estaba más que confundida con lo que pasaba entre ellos, después de todo era indiscutible que antes pasaban un tiempo considerable juntos.

\- Nunca supe lo que pasó entre ustedes dos para que se separaran –le dijo cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras-. Pero cuando quieras... puedes venir, extraño un poco nuestra época de estudiantes, ¿sabes? -Baekhyun se quedó sin palabras, de pronto recordó que SunHee, probablemente, no haya pedido esa vida tampoco, el dinero movía muchas cosas, pero no podía traer la felicidad.

\- Gracias, SunHee –le tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos un momento-. Tienes unos hijos hermosos... lo siento mucho, en verdad.

SunHee se quedó en silencio, pero le regresó una sonrisa, era obvio que si ella sabía algo jamás le perdonaría, aunque no tuviese importancia alguna en su relación con Chanyeol, el orgullo es algo difícil de mantener.

***

Kyungsoo detuvo la motoneta de pronto. No sabía que harían alguna parada, así que bajó confundido y tambaleándose un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? -Baekhyun trató de buscar contacto visual, pero el otro estaba aparentando estar ocupado poniendo el seguro a la motoneta y tomando su bolso.

\- Supongo que sí -dijo luego de un rato.

Lo único que había cerca era un puesto de sándwiches, se acercaron y Kyungsoo ordenó. Se quedaron ahí, parados, viendo como la señora untaba un montón de mantequilla a la plancha y ponía cuatro piezas de pan de caja, salchichas, jamón y verdura sobre ella, luego rompió dos huevos para batirlos en un recipiente y echarlos a la plancha también, les puso rebanadas de queso encima. A Baekhyun le empezó a crear hambre todo aquel espectáculo, miró a Kyungsoo a su lado quien no despegaba la vista del proceso de elaboración, Baekhyun sonrió.

Cuando los sándwiches estuvieron listos, se fueron a sentar en una banca que estaba cerca, les daba un poco de sombra y, a esa hora, casi no había gente por aquellos rumbos. Comieron en silencio acompañados con el cantar de los pájaros y algún gato callejero que se acercó a ellos. Comiéndose ese sándwich junto a Kyungsoo se sentía extraño, jamás había podido salir a la calle a comer un sándwich y sentarse tranquilamente en una banca para ver el tiempo pasar. Sin darse cuenta los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió húmedos los cachetes, y él que pensaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande y cansado para llorar por cosas tan simples.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Sintió la palma cálida de Kyungsoo posarse en su pierna-. Si este trabajo era algo que no querías hacer hubiera venido yo solo, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -Baekhyun se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a reír-. No te preocupes, es algo que ya está superado, de hecho, no estoy llorando por el trabajo...

\- ¿Entonces?

Baekhyun suspiró, no sabía qué decirle, supuso que no era el momento de confesarle que tenía un pequeño crush con él, sería hasta extraño, pero... ¿de qué le servía seguir manteniendo ese amor platónico? No quería que Kyungsoo fuese sólo su amigo...

\- Bueno, es que estoy muy feliz -comenzó-. La verdad es que me gusta estar contigo.

Kyungsoo se quedó en silencio, pero no levantó la mano de su pierna, tampoco se veía incómodo con la repentina confesión de Baekhyun, tan sólo terminaron su sándwich y volvieron a la oficina.

*** 

\- ¿No ha dicho nada? -Eunbin sorbía de su té helado mientras lo miraba con ojos de preocupación-. Ha pasado un mes y sigue actuando normal, no ha respondido a lo que le dijiste.

\- Ni siquiera fue una confesión en el sentido estricto de la palabra –dijo Baekhyun terminando de archivar algunos papeles.

\- Pero se lo diste a entender –su amiga se puso de pie y fue hasta él, le puso las manos en los hombros y comenzó a apretar, Baekhyun soltó algunos sonidos de dolor, no era buena dando masajes, se lo había dicho muchas veces.

\- Creo que el hecho de que no se haya alejado de mí es su manera de decirme que no le importa lo que sienta por él, tal vez simplemente no pueda aceptar mis sentimientos –Baekhyun se alzó de hombros.

\- No me lo creo –Eunbin lo apretó más fuerte y Baekhyun tuvo que darse la vuela en la silla para que dejara de pellizcarle-. No puede rechazarte, ¿eso tendría sentido?

\- No me ha rechazado –Baekhyun se levantó-. Ya relájate, si algo va a pasar, pasará.

Baekhyun no se sentía confiado, no sabía cómo lidiar con alguien como Kyungsoo. Durante toda la vida se había acostumbrado a que lidiaran con él, jamás había tratado de conquistar a alguien. Probablemente tendría un camino largo que recorrer.

***

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había podido sentarse a tener una comida con Kyungsoo, la única diferencia es que ahora Eunbin los observaba de hito en hito, se encontraba sentada enfrente de ellos, bebiendo una extraña bebida de chocolate con un cold foam, bastante esponjoso y suave, como ella, pensó.

\- ¿No han pensado en salir? –Baekhyun abrió la boca para replicar a lo que su amiga había dicho, pero ella siguió hablando-. Creo que les haría bien un poco de aire fresco, algo diferente a esta oficina…

\- ¿Salir? –Kyungsoo despegó la vista de la tablet, estaba releyendo unos documentos, siempre estaba trabajando incluso en hora de comidas.

\- Sí, salir –Baekhyun seguía viendo a Eunbin con los labios hechos una fina línea, quería reírse, pero no podía, vaya táctica tan discreta de su amiga.

\- Baekhyun nunca ha pedido que salgamos –fue la respuesta de Kyungsoo luego de un rato, se alzó de hombros y regresó la vista al aparato.

Eunbin puso ojos de corderito e hizo un puchero, se pasó el pulgar por el cuello mientras gesticulaba un _estás muerto _con los labios. Baekhyun estaba sorprendido con la repentina declaración de Kyungsoo, pero no pudo darle una explicación porque la tablet vibró en la mesa y luego la pantalla se iluminó para dejar ver que había recibido un correo electrónico. Kyungsoo leyó el contenido del correo y luego le enseñó la pantalla a Baekhyun.

\- Binnie… -Baekhyun alcanzó la mano de su amiga y la apretó, luego comenzó a darle golpecitos.

\- Oye, duele, maldito loco –le pasó el aparato para que leyera el correo, Eunbin lo leyó y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-. Oh, por Dios, ganaste… de verdad ganaste, Kyungsoo…

\- Creo que podremos ir a dar la vuelta a Italia, Baekhyun –lo miró sorprendido, ¿de verdad lo estaba invitando a Italia? Baekhyun creyó haberse vuelto loco.

\- Por salir no me refería a que tuviesen unas vacaciones juntos –Eunbin sonrió totalmente satisfecha por el excelente servicio del destino-, olvídenlo creo que sí me refería a eso.

Baekhyun y Kyungsoo se miraron, una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del otro y no pudo más que regresarle el gesto, ese viaje a Italia ahora sonaba como algo en lo que valdría la pena invertir dinero… después de todo tenía un collar de oro blanco con una gran aguamarina hecho por uno de los joyeros más exclusivos de Francia, esperaba no tardar mucho en poder venderlo.


	2. italia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas de vida en Italia deberían de ser algo mágico. Unas vacaciones que parecen perfectas, una vida en pareja inesperada, algunos secretos que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta.

Baekhyun se dio cuenta que el tiempo de viaje en avión a Milán no era muy diferente al que se hacía a Paris. Habían llegado por la noche y, a pesar de estar cansados por el vuelo, se obligaron a dormir hasta tarde, había sido muy fácil quedarse dormidos después de jugar un buen rato juegos de mesa, no iban a dejar que el jet lag les arruinara la madrugada. Perdieron el tiempo hasta que no pudieron mantener los ojos abiertos y durmieron casi sin darse cuenta, nada los despertó durante toda la noche.

Despertar en Milán había sido extraño al principio, Baekhyun se sintió confundido, todo era muy suave a su alrededor; las sabanas, la cama, las almohadas. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo colorida que era la habitación. Kyungsoo dormía en la otra cama individual al lado suyo. Estaba desarropado y dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta, los lentes estaban en el buró junto con la tablet de trabajo.

El sol no atravesaba por completo las cortinas, cosa que agradeció, porque sin tenerlas abiertas, ya se sentía el calor proveniente de afuera. El verano en Milán era sorprendentemente caluroso. Se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño para lavarse los dientes, antes puso un poco de café a prepararse en la cafetera.

El hotel estaba bien, demasiado bien. Tenían que caminar poco para llegar a lugares bonitos, se habían dado a la tarea de buscar sitios a los que quisieran ir, también decidieron que iban a aprovechar las dos semanas al máximo, dentro de dos días tomarían el tren hacia Salerno y luego irían a dónde se les diera la gana. Mientras estuvieran de regreso a Milán para tomar el avión de regreso, todo iba a estar bien.

Ese día desayunarían en el hotel y saldrían a hacer turismo a la plaza principal de Milán. Baekhyun estaba emocionado, Kyungsoo había dicho que quería hacerle muchas fotos y eso le pareció la octava maravilla del mundo, jamás pensó que imaginarse posando para una fotografía le haría tan feliz. Había viajado tantas veces antes, pero jamás se había sentido tan feliz como esa mañana en Milán.

***

La plaza principal de Milán estaba llena de personas.

Cuando llegaron Baekhyun se quedó maravillado, el lugar no pareciera más que una explanada, pero los palacios y la catedral lo hacían ver hermoso. Kyungsoo se detuvo para tomar unas fotos a la catedral, un gran edificio de estilo gótico con todos esos picos en las alturas que la hacían parecer irreal. Baekhyun también tomó unas cuantas fotos con su celular.

\- ¿Deberíamos pedirle a alguien que nos tomé una foto? -La sugerencia de Kyungsoo le sorprendió, pero asintió sin decir nada. Entonces lo observó acercarse a unas chicas y decirles unas cuantas palabras, ellas le sonrieron y pareció que pronto comenzaron una conversación bastante fluida, Baekhyun lo observó con una sonrisa, luego las chicas tomaron la cámara de Kyungsoo entre las manos y él se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba-. Bien, bien, sonríe.

Baekhyun le pasó el brazo por el hombro, Kyungsoo lo agarró de la cintura; posaron con una sonrisa frente al monumento al Rey Víctor Manuel II. Kyungsoo fue por su cámara y se despidió de las chicas, cuando regresó Baekhyun lo recibió con una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -Preguntó riéndose también, aunque no entendía nada.

\- ¿Sabes hablar italiano o algo? -Baekhyun comenzó a caminar de nuevo, yendo hacia el centro de la plaza-. Parece que te divertías con ellas.

\- No hablo italiano –dijo Kyungsoo todavía sonriente-. En realidad, fue un pobre inglés el que hablamos y nos pareció bastante divertido, pero lo que no sabía es que fueras celoso.

\- ¿Celoso? -Baekhyun detuvo su andar para mirarle-. Yo no sabía que esto –se señaló él mismo y luego a Kyungsoo-, había avanzado tanto –el otro se alzó de hombros arrugando la nariz.

\- Lo haces sonar como que no quieres que avance –Kyungsoo alzó la cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotografías-. Sonríe.

\- Tú eres quién no me dio una respuesta el día del sándwich –Baekhyun hizo la señal de paz y sonrió con la Catedral de Milán de fondo, montones de personas iban y venían a su alrededor. Kyungsoo se puso sobre una rodilla haciendo una foto desde abajo, Baekhyun sonrió.

\- Pensé que heriría tu orgullo si tomaba la iniciativa –Kyungsoo tomó un poco de pan que sobró del desayuno de su bolso, le extendió la mano y dejó caer una lluvia de migajas en su palma. Pronto un montón de palomas comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor, Baekhyun se sacudió la mano, pero ya tenía palomas posadas en sus hombros y brazos.

\- Oh, por Dios –Baekhyun cerró los ojos dejando que las aves estuvieran sobre él un rato, con miedo a que, si se movía, lo picotearían o algo-. Eres muy cruel, haberme convertido en un nido de palomas, eso sí está hiriendo mi orgullo.

\- Vamos, que toda la gente te está mirando –Baekhyun abrió los ojos, era cierto, Kyungsoo tomó una última foto-. Te ves bien, tú siempre te ves bien.

Baekhyun no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió y bajó los brazos, las palomas salieron volando alejándose de él.

***

Entrar a la galería era como viajar en el tiempo.

La cúpula estaba altísima y el techo de doble cristal dejaba pasar un poco los rayos del sol, adentro era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero las tiendas y escaparates dejaban entrever que había avanzado lo suficiente. Todo era de un color dorado bastante agradable a la vista, cálido y que no se veía gastado, a Baekhyun le parecía una galería muy elegante.

Observó a un niño dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, se quedó mirándolo un momento, cuando dio tres vueltas se detuvo y sus padres aplaudieron la hazaña. Baekhyun se acercó y vio de cerca el lugar donde había estado antes el niño, la imagen del mosaico era un toro sobre sus patas traseras, parecía que estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Una vez leí la historia del Toro de Turín -comenzó Kyungsoo-. Dicen que tienes que pararte sobre el toro y dar tres vueltas sobre tu talón sin despegarlo mientras pides un deseo, se dice que esto también es para asegurarte de que volverás a Milán.

\- ¿Un deseo? -Baekhyun ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Es cómo la fuente de Trevi?

\- Supongo que sí -Kyungsoo regresó la vista hacia él-. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Baekhyun se lo pensó un poco, luego asintió, se paró sobre el mosaico y miró fijamente al animal ahí plasmado, la primera vuelta fue bastante torpe, pero terminó grácilmente las otras dos. Realmente no había pedido ningún deseo, hacía tiempo que no creía en esas cosas, también supuso que se había dado cuenta que no necesitaba mucho para ser feliz, había vivido tranquilamente por los tres años pasados y lo había hecho sin tener nada que anhelara completamente.

Siguieron caminando por la galería, había negocios de todo tipo, desde gelato hasta ropa. Había un músico haciendo busking, tocaba la guitarra y cantaba al mismo tiempo, los dos se detuvieron un momento a ver su actuación, luego dejaron unos billetes en el gorro que tenía al pie para recolectar el dinero. La canción que estaba interpretando estaba en inglés, Baekhyun no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para descifrar la letra, pero supo que era algo triste lo que decía por la melodía.

***  
Por la noche, después de la cena, ordenaron una tabla de quesos y jamones, les trajeron a la habitación una charola dorada con diferentes tipos. También destacaban dos botellas de vino en un recipiente con hielo, Kyungsoo abrió una para llenar las cosas del líquido purpura, hasta el tope, sin molestarse por seguir la etiqueta.

\- La primera va hasta el fondo –la sugerencia de Kyungsoo parecía divertida, era la primera vez que se tomaría una copa de vino hasta la última gota de un tirón.

Tomaron el contenido de la copa sin parar, luego los dos arrugaron la cara. El vino estaba bastante suave, pero aun así el sabor era abrumador en la boca.

\- Quince minutos –dijo Baekhyun, el otro le preguntó a qué se refería-. El tiempo que me doy para querer tirarme a dormir luego de lo que acabo de hacer.

Y así pasó, probablemente el calor que se sentía dentro del cuerpo luego de tomar vino era de los más agradables que había, para cuando los efectos comenzaron a manifestarse ellos ya iban por la tercera copa y Kyungsoo estaba abriendo la segunda botella. A Baekhyun no le gustaba tomar demasiado porque le sentaba ligeramente mal. Probablemente luego de terminar la segunda botella tendría un mareo y bastante confusión.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Kyungsoo llenó solamente su copa-. Creo que es mejor que ya no tomes, seguiré solo.

Estaban sentados en el balcón, viendo Milán de noche, Baekhyun quería decirle que se encontraba bien, pero lo cierto era que, si se levantaba en ese momento, no podría mantener el equilibrio, aun así se sentía bien, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y tocar cosas era toda una experiencia extrasensorial. Comenzó a reírse de lo borracho que estaba, Kyungsoo lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un baño? -Baekhyun no respondió-. ¿Vomitar?

\- No, no -contestó por fin-. De hecho, quisiera tocarte, tengo las manos tan entumidas en este momento –se rio-. Suena divertido tocarte.

\- ¿En serio? -Kyungsoo sonrió tímidamente mientras regresaba la vista a la profunda negrura del cielo-. No sé si sea lo correcto.

Baekhyun se puso de pie, ni siquiera sentía los pies, caminaba sobre las nubes en ese momento. Dio dos pasos y se quedó parado frente a Kyungsoo, bajó la vista a sus piernas y luego se sentó en ellas sin decir nada. Estaba borracho y, en su delirio, quería ser mimado, necesitaba que le acicalaran como un pequeño gatito y, probablemente, que le dieran unos cuantos besitos en los cachetes. Afortunadamente, Kyungsoo estaba ahí, pero no se veía muy convencido de cumplir con los deseos de Baekhyun, o eso pensaba.

Kyungsoo dejó que se acomodara entre sus brazos, lo rodeó en un abrazo, su mejilla contra la frente de Baekhyun. Sintió las manos de Kyungsoo apretarle la cintura y Baekhyun alzó el rostro para hundirse en el cuello del otro, sus labios tocaron la piel suave de la mandíbula de Kyungsoo, con los ojos cerrados se acurrucó más contra él. Kyungsoo no olía a perfume, tan sólo a colonia, era un olor bastante sutil a cítricos, Baekhyun pensó entonces que podría darle una mordida en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso se levantó un poco y pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun probablemente tenía una cara divertida porque lo observó reírse un poquito, sus dedos se entretuvieron sintiendo el picor del cabello corto del otro contra su piel. Era agradable, todo Kyungsoo era agradable. Después de un rato en esa posición fue Kyungsoo quien acortó la distancia, sus labios se rozaron un poco y a Baekhyun le sorprendió la suavidad de los ajenos, se relamió los labios, de pronto sentía la garganta seca. Su cuerpo comenzaba una nueva ola de calor, entrelazó sus dedos sobre la nuca de Kyungsoo y lo atrajo hacia él.

El beso fue tímido y lento, ninguno de los dos apresuró nada, Baekhyun sentía las manos de Kyungsoo todavía aferradas a su cintura, a veces lo sentía apretarlo un poco, eso lo hacía suspirar. Cuando terminaron de besarse, después de un largo rato, Baekhyun volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Kyungsoo, vio un poco más el cielo nocturno de Milán antes de cerrar los ojos, esa noche se quedó dormido mientras Kyungsoo lo abrazaba, jamás se había sentido más protegido que en ese momento.

***

A la mañana siguiente Baekhyun despertó en su cama, con la boca seca y un poco de dolor de cabeza, se estiró y de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se había sentado en las piernas de Kyungsoo, había invadido su espacio personal para terminar besándose un buen rato hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, no sé arrepentía, pero tenía miedo de que Kyungsoo sí lo hiciera.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado? -Kyungsoo salió del baño, secándose todavía el cabello-. Es mejor que te des un baño rápido, si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos el tren.

El tren, era cierto, tenían un viaje de casi cinco horas y media a Salerno.

***

Decidieron ir directo a la estación central de Milán, comerían algo una vez que estuvieran en el tren.

Baekhyun pagó por los boletos de clase ejecutiva. Kyungsoo le dijo que eran demasiado caros, pero eso no importaba, tenía mucho dinero para gastar en esas vacaciones gracias a la joya que había vendido. Además, iba a ser un trayecto largo, qué mejor que hacerlo cómodos.

Los asientos en el vagón ejecutivo estaban bastante separados entre sí, tenían botones para controlar el nivel de comodidad de los sillones y enchufes, también una mesa plegable incluida. Había otros pasajeros cuando se subieron, estaban en la sala de estudio, un cubículo para unas seis personas con una mesa y sillas, estaban todos ocupados con laptops y papeles, Baekhyun se alegró de estar de vacaciones en ese momento. Un mesero les llevó el menú.

Ordenaron unos cuantos snacks, acomodaron su asiento de manera en la que los dos estaban reclinados con los pies alzados.

\- Esto sí que es un viaje en tren –Kyungsoo observaba la ventana, Baekhyun hizo lo mismo.

Ver Italia pasar por delante de sus ojos era bonito, afuera había mucho verde. Kyungsoo tomó unas cuantas fotos, luego regresó la cámara hacia Baekhyun y comenzó a fotografiarlo. Sonrió haciendo la señal de paz con los dedos.

Lo que habían pedido llegó sin mucha demora, comieron compartiendo todo entre los dos, los asientos alejados lo hacían un poco difícil, pero lograron probar de todo antes de que se terminara. Después de comer se quedaron observando el paisaje pasar.

Luego de dos horas el tren hizo una parada en Florencia, escucharon las maletas arrastrándose y el vagón quedó completamente vació a excepción de ellos dos.

\- Supongo que podemos empezar a conocernos un poco mejor –Kyungsoo guardó la cámara en su bolso-. Ahora que esto está avanzando hacia algún lado.

\- Supongo –la respuesta de Baekhyun salió como una pregunta, se quedó pensando un momento mientras seguía viendo los árboles pasar por la ventana del tren-. ¿Eres soltero? Sé que debí de haber preguntado esto antes de anoche, pero jamás me has dado motivos para pensar que tienes pareja.

\- Soltero –dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento-. Hace un año salí de una relación larga, al final ella no estaba segura de lo que quería, yo tampoco, cosas que pasan. ¿Y tú?

\- He estado teniendo citas a ciegas organizadas por Eunbin por los últimos tres años, pero no logré conectar con nadie –guardó silencio por unos segundos-. También salí de una relación larga, yo no sabía lo que quería hasta que me di cuenta que no era él.

\- ¿Park Chanyeol? –Baekhyun lo miró fijamente-. Digamos que Eunbin a veces dice cosas, cuando te escuché hablando tan informal con Park SunHee supe que, por más increíble que sonara, se referían a ese mismo Park Chanyeol.

\- ¿Te sientes decepcionado? –Baekhyun suspiró y regresó la vista a la ventana-. La mitad de mi vida la viví para y por Chanyeol… -se alzó de hombros-. No era más que un juguete, un títere que usaba cuando estaba un poco cansado y quería relajarse. Después de terminar con él me sentí… ¿vacío? Pero no era del tipo de vacío que esperaba, sí, a veces lo extrañaba, pero luego me sentí perdido, sin ningún propósito en la vida, un muñeco desechado, digamos que se me bajó mucho la autoestima, siempre acababa reducido a algo abandonado.

\- No entiendo por qué tendría que estar decepcionado, creo que fue una decisión valiente –se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló justo frente a Baekhyun, sus ojos se encontraron-. No creo que seas un juguete, eres alguien inteligente, amable, eres así de adorable –le apretó el rostro entre las dos palmas de sus manos, los cachetes de Baekhyun se inflaron por la presión, pero todavía más con la sonrisa que había en sus labios-. Eres hermoso, Baekhyun… jamás lo dudes.

\- Creo que ahora me siento mejor –Baekhyun sonó orgulloso de haber escuchado tantas cosas buenas de él, Chanyeol le había dicho muchas veces que era hermoso, pero jamás le había llamado inteligente o amable, ni siquiera adorable-. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta… necesito muchos mimos.

\- Creo que anoche pude darme cuenta –Kyungsoo tomó sus manos entre las suyas, luego se levantó dándole un suave beso en los labios, a Baekhyun de verdad le gustaban mucho ese tipo de mimos.

Un mesero llegó para preguntar si querían la cena, les trajeron una copa de vino y una pasta al pesto, todo esto incluido en el módico precio de los boletos, quedaba poco para Salerno.

***

Cuando llegaron a Salerno aún había luz del sol. Tomaron transporte hasta el hotel donde se iban a quedar esa noche, no sabían cuantos días se iban a quedar en Salerno, a simple vista a Baekhyun le gustaba muchísimo ese lugar, no había mucho tráfico, las calles están franqueadas con árboles, desde el hotel se podía ver el mar.

La habitación del hotel les sorprendió, los hoteles en Italia de verdad parecían un cuarto común y corriente. Se sentía como llegar a tu propia habitación siempre. El baño era la parte favorita de ambos, ni siquiera había puerta, era un espacio de libre acceso, a un extremo tenían el inodoro y el lavamanos, en el otro la regadera, había una ventana polarizada del suelo al techo, los rayos de luz entraban para iluminar una planta que parecía crecer del suelo, el color de los azulejos era de un verde intenso.

\- Fue una suerte que encontráramos está habitación libre –Baekhyun quería ocupar ese hotel desde que habían visto fotos, la mayoría de los hoteles en Salerno estaban cerca del mar y no costaban tan caros, no habían hecho una reservación hasta llegar a Milán y sólo habían encontrado una habitación doble de una cama, antes de que pasara lo de la noche anterior a ambos parecía no molestarle la idea de compartir una cama, pero ahora el ambiente se sentía algo tenso.

\- ¿Deberíamos salir a comer algo? -Kyungsoo tomó su cámara y se la colgó en el cuello-. Parece que vi un restaurante antes de bajarnos del taxi.

\- Bien –Baekhyun tomó su bolso y salieron de la habitación sin deshacer las maletas, después de todo no se quedarían mucho tiempo.

***

El restaurante resultó ser una pizzería, las paredes del lugar eran todas blancas y la decoración era bastante simple, pero la comida era barata y demasiado buena. Casi todo lo que habían probado en Italia estaba demasiado bien para ser cierto.

Terminaron con dos pizzas rápidamente y salieron rumbo a dar un paseo por la costa de Salerno, ese lugar no era muy diferente a todas las costas, un paseo de concreto y un barandal, gente paseando a sus mascotas, árboles cada cierta distancia. A Baekhyun le gustaba pensar que los lugares no eran muy diferentes los unos con los otros, así cuando regresara a Seúl podía sentirse más especial, encontrar todas aquellas hermosas cosas que le habían gustado en su país le hacían sentir bien, eso hacía que no sintiera anhelo por lugares en los que se encontraba por poco tiempo.

Caminaron observando el mar, en esa noche era como un pozo negro en medio de la nada, ni siquiera podían escuchar oleaje, podían ver unas cuantas embarcaciones pequeñas ancladas, de ahí en fuera, nada. Sólo una profunda negrura hacia el firmamento, que se fundía con el cielo nocturno, no había final o inicio.

\- ¿En qué piensas tanto? -Kyungsoo se detuvo y se recargó en el barandal, mirando hacia la nada, esperando por una respuesta.

\- Viajar solía ser una pesadez para mí -dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre el barandal, sintió el metal frío a pesar de que hacía calor-. No me gustaba dejar Seúl, la idea de pasar tiempo en otro lugar me hacía crear expectativas... pensaba en muchas situaciones en donde al final podía tener algo cercano a la felicidad.

\- ¿Y ahora? -Baekhyun suspiró, se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- Creo que se debía a la situación en la que me encontraba, trataba de ver algo bueno en una relación que no estaba destinada a durar para siempre.

\- Todo parece bastante diferente, ¿cierto? -Baekhyun asintió.

Hicieron el camino de regreso al hotel en silencio, en la recepción los recibieron con una sonrisa y les dieron las buenas noches, ellos regresaron el gesto como pudieron y subieron por el elevador al piso correcto.

Kyungsoo fue el primero en tomar un baño, Baekhyun esperó acostado en la cama mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, luego fue su turno. Cuando regresó, Kyungsoo estaba metido en su tablet, con los lentes de lectura puestos y los labios en un piquito, se veía muy concentrado.

Se metió en la cama lentamente, sin hacer mucho alboroto, se arropó y se quedó quieto en su esquina, deseando que el sueño le llegara pronto. Sintió a Kyungsoo levantarse, luego escuchó el sonido del frigorífico abrirse y después la inclinación en la cama que le decía que estaba acostado de nuevo. Otra vez ruido de cosas siendo dejadas en el buró y luego un suspiro. Lo sintió alzar la sábana y deslizarse por la cama hasta que una cálida mano le recorrió la cintura y, con algo de esfuerzo, lo atrajo más hacia el centro de la cama con un abrazo.

Baekhyun no se movió, tan sólo sintió a Kyungsoo atraerlo más hacia él, su nariz contra su nuca, la respiración del otro le causaba un cosquilleo agradable. Kyungsoo no dijo nada, tampoco intentó hacer nada más que abrazarlo, Baekhyun sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la del otro, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo un apretón de vuelta.

Esa noche también descansó largo y tendido, estaba teniendo muy buenas noches con cosas bastante simples, era como si por primera vez, su presencia fuese suficiente para hacer sentir a gusto a otra persona, no necesitaban más intimidad que dormir en un abrazo, tal vez no porque no lo desearan, sino porque eso era suficiente.

***

A la mañana siguiente rentaron un auto y salieron rumbo a Pisticci. Sí, probablemente se habían vuelto locos en algún punto del viaje, pero sonaba bien visitar otros lugares, aunque fuera sólo de pasada. Llegaron a las nueve de la mañana a Pisticci, llevaban una mochila con sus trajes de baño, querían ir a la playa, sí, debieron de haberse vuelto locos porque también en Salerno tenían playa. Siguieron hasta Bernalda.

Comieron lo que encontraron en un restaurante, luego le preguntaron al mesero acerca de un acceso a la playa, les dijo que había una bastante bonita cerca y era agradable, algo exclusiva también, no les pareció una mala idea. Siguieron las indicaciones que apenas y lograron entender, el lugar parecía no llevar a ninguna parte, pero a lo lejos observaron un mini puente rodeado de plantas, no era muy funcional, pero indicaba el inicio del territorio de la playa.

Lo primero que vieron fue una mini plaza, los adoquines se veían medio cubiertos con arena, la cabaña del bar estaba algo sola, había incluso un DJ, Kyungsoo habló un momento con los encargados del bar y luego se dirigieron hacia los baños para sacarse la ropa y ponerse el traje de baño, cuando salieron se enfrentaron a la decisión de donde pasar el rato, al final decidieron ir a una de las camas que se encontraban en tarimas, dejaron sus mochilas al lado y Baekhyun se acostó bocabajo para observar el mar a lo lejos, era una playa bonita.

Baekhyun observó a Kyungsoo ponerse bloqueador, seguía acostado y Kyungsoo parecía ignorar que lo estaba viendo, después de todo, los lentes de sol lo hacían parecer todo bastante anónimo. Lo vio pasarse el líquido por el abdomen, tragó saliva, la última vez que había estado con alguien había sido un desastre, uno bueno, pero que no se volvió a repetir... una de las citas a ciegas fallidas, comúnmente los chicos buscaban sexo, Baekhyun tampoco era de madera, entonces la mayoría de las citas terminaban en un desastre, eso en el lenguaje de las citas a ciegas, significaba fracaso. Jamás volvían a saber nada el uno del otro, tenía cierto miedo de que eso pasara también con Kyungsoo... si se diera la oportunidad de algo, claro.

\- ¿Vas a ponerte? -Baekhyun tomó el bote entre sus manos y se enderezó en la cama-. Iré a pedir algo para tomar.

Kyungsoo se fue hasta el bar y Baekhyun se concentró en los niños que jugaban con la fina arena, habían elegido la cama más alejada de todas, ese día no parecía haber muchas personas, el viento mecía las cortinas blancas y Baekhyun se levantó para asegurarlas, así se sentía menos observado. Kyungsoo regresó con dos copas con un líquido blanquecino en el fondo y un tono oscuro en la parte superior.

\- ¿Café? -Preguntó Baekhyun incrédulo.

\- Al parecer también están locos por el café -Kyungsoo se alzó de hombros-. Aunque me he tomado uno en la barra y es asombroso.

Baekhyun tomó su copa y la removió un poco, la leche de almendras se fusionó con el café y el sonido de los hielos contra el cristal ya era refrescante, se lo bebieron casi de un sorbo, de verdad era bueno y bastante fresco.

\- Deberíamos quedarnos hasta la noche, me han dicho que Pisticci es muy bonito.

\- Pensé que hoy daríamos un paseo por Salerno, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo –Baekhyun hizo un puchero.

\- Podemos quedarnos una noche más y luego ir a Ravello –Kyungsoo se quedó pensando un momento-. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en Ravello lo que resta del viaje?

\- Igual no nos quedaría mucho tiempo, supongo –de pronto la idea de regresar a Corea le parecía triste, pero también extrañaba a Eunbin.

\- Bien, viviremos en Ravello como lo harían una pareja de viejitos en su retiro –eso hizo reír a Baekhyun, volteó la vista a Kyungsoo y se arrastró por el colchón hacia él.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? -Kyungsoo sonrió, luego se miraron tímidamente, Baekhyun jamás se cansaba de ese tipo de cosas en su día a día, eran dos personas conociéndose, pero a la vista de todos parecían una pareja de novios completamente enamorados.

Kyungsoo alzó la mano para ponerla sobre su mejilla, Baekhyun sintió su palma fresca contra su piel, luego los labios de Kyungsoo que le robaban un pequeño beso. Dentro de Baekhyun su corazón latía fuerte y por su mente pasaron miles de cosas, quería gritar de la emoción, abalanzarse contra él y abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, guardó la calma de una manera experta. Los dedos de Kyungsoo se hundieron entre sus cabellos y nuevamente se besaron, era la segunda vez luego de esa noche en Milán, pero ahora ninguno de los dos estaba borracho, no lo hacían por el calor del momento, ellos estaban decidiendo hacerlo y eso le parecía maravilloso. Se besaron con el viento rozándoles la piel y el oleaje del mar escuchándose a lo lejos.

***

El atardecer se veía de un tono rojizo cuando regresaban a Pisticci, Baekhyun conducía mientras escuchaban las canciones que pasaban por la radio italiana, Kyungsoo dormía a su lado. Se detuvo en donde vio lugar libre. Kyungsoo se despertó al sentir el auto parar, se desperezó, subió la ventanilla y salió del coche.

A Baekhyun le causaba algo de extrañeza ver toda la ciudad de un tono amarillento, no sabía si las casas estaban pintadas de ese color o era el alumbrado público el que se reflejaba en ellas, ¿quién podría saberlo en plena noche?

Se encontraron con lo que parecía un festival, algún tipo de fiesta con tambores y banderas ondeadas por jóvenes vestidos de rojo, Baekhyun preguntó a una turista y le dijeron que se trataba de la fiesta de San Rocco, se quedaron observando un momento y luego siguieron caminando, había bastantes caminos de subida en Pisticci, las calles seguían cuesta arriba y el alumbrado de luces amarillas parecía ser algo más natural ante la vista de Baekhyun.

\- ¿Quieres seguir subiendo? -Le preguntó Kyungsoo, estaban subiendo por un camino muy bonito, era ancho y los adoquines un poco irregulares, parecía no haber ningún alma, ningún ruido de coche, la fiesta y los tambores se habían quedado atrás.

\- Podemos simplemente parar acá y ver la vista –Baekhyun se acercó al delgado barandal de acero y observó todo desde las alturas, como cualquier paisaje de Italia nocturno, una masa de oscuridad se extendía delante de él, mientras que las casas con techo marrón ahora parecían una ciudad amarilla en miniatura, era bonito de ver, casi como un pesebre.

Se tomaron una fotografía con Pisticci de fondo, se la envió a Eunbin unos minutos después, había estado mandándole fotos de cosas que le parecían interesantes y ella le regresaba comentarios divertidos y emoticones de corazones.

Bajaron al centro de Pisticci, los tambores volvieron a resonar por todos lados, se sentaron a comer un postre, señalaron al mesero lo que querían, lo único que entendió Baekhyun de qué pidió es que era un gelato entre dos bizcochos, igual no necesitaba saber más porque estaba buenísimo.

Después de su paseo nocturno por Pisticci subieron al coche de vuelta, tenían otras dos horas de conducir para regresar a Salerno y dormir como troncos luego del día que habían tenido.

***

Por la mañana volvieron a recorrer el puerto en Salerno, pero esa vez la luz del día les permitió ver el extenso y azul mar. Las pequeñas embarcaciones ancladas al muelle y alguno que otro yate surcando la bahía. El mar era muy azul, bastante intenso, era un color que le gustaba mucho.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, riéndose de lo que sea y hablando de lo que se le venía a la cabeza, con Kyungsoo no había conversaciones ensayadas o datos históricos que había leído para impresionarle, todo era más natural.

Con Kyungsoo, Baekhyun podía ser él mismo sin temor a cometer un error.

***

Salerno era, por mucho, el lugar que más le había gustado de todo lo que habían visitado en Italia. La ciudad tenía todo lo que se necesitaba: mar, personas amables y excelente comida, a parte de un montón de lugares a los que ir.

El paseo nocturno por el centro histórico de Salerno fue una aventura. Había desde vendedores de cerdo hasta puestos de bolsos a cinco euros. En la calle principal había vendedores de globos, librerías y gelaterías. Incluso había un Burguer King abarrotado por jóvenes en busca de la cena. Se alejaron un poco para ir a ver la vista nocturna a la playa, había muchísimas personas sentadas en las gradas, niños jugando con una pelota y alguien con una bocina portátil en la que transmitía música tropical. Se detuvieron en un puesto de hot dogs, porque de verdad tenían que probarlos, compraron dos para cada uno y se sentaron en las gradas viendo como las suaves olas chocaban contra la arena. Cuando terminaron de comer regresaron rumbo al centro, se detuvieron en una plaza, del cual no conocían su nombre, había gente abanicándose, era una noche calurosa de verano, había personas asomadas de sus balcones para buscar un poco de fresco.

Para Baekhyun incluso el tono amarillo de Salerno era diferente, en esa ciudad todo se veía dorado, le gustaba mucho el contraste de las bancas que estaban junto al Museo de la Escuela Médica, el color azul eléctrico de la base que vibraba contra el rojo de los asientos. Había un arco hermoso que marcaba el inicio del centro histórico, había muchos callejones y esquinas que se veían interesantes, los balcones eran todo un espectáculo, algunos tenían ropa, otros plantas.

Conforme se adentraban en los callejones solitarios y angostos de Salerno comenzaron a sentirse un poco perdidos, llegaron a un punto en el que no encontraban la salida de aquellas calles, dieron un par de vueltas y lograron salir a una calle más ancha con mesas en ella. Los restaurantes en Salerno eran la mayoría de ese tipo, locales con mesas sobre el callejón en donde podías sentarte a comer cuando se te antojara. El hecho de que la calle fuese tan angosta sólo hacía la vista más bonita. Largos callejones iluminados con personas tomando y comiendo mientras hablaban tranquilamente, era una ciudad sin prisa, detenida en el tiempo, en la profunda noche tranquila. Salerno le parecía una invitación al pasado.

Siguieron caminando y tomando fotos, comiendo lo que se les cruzara y observando a las personas caminar libremente. Probablemente eran las primeras vacaciones que disfrutaba tanto.

***

A la mañana siguiente dejaron Salerno para ir a Ravello, pero a pesar de que habían dicho que se quedarían en el hotel como viejitos, siguieron hasta Amalfi para comer algo.

Amalfi era lo que todos esperaban de un poblado europeo, los edificios estaban pintados de tonos vibrantes y las carreteras para llegar a la costa Amalfitana eran estrechas, pero tenían una vista panorámica hermosa. Baekhyun sentía que, en algún punto, en alguna curva, se iba a topar con algún autobús y se iba a quedar varado en medio del lugar, pero nada pasó, no tuvieron ningún contratiempo.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña plaza de Amalfi con vista al mar, caminaron hasta una cafetería para conseguir un postre y un café, ambos eligieron un babà y un café expreso, lo comieron ahí mismo, luego fueron al mirador y tomaron infinidad de fotos. En la playa se podían ver interminables hileras de sombrillas, jóvenes en lanchas lanzándose clavados desde ellas. Habían tenido suficiente de playas, pero la tentación de ir a mojarse un poco se la tuvieron que quitar volviendo a subir al coche y regresando por donde habían venido.

***

Ravello era una ciudad pintoresca, Baekhyun sospechaba que de noche el alumbrado también era con luces amarillas, pero de día los colores intensos que se podían ver en los edificios eran un cambio agradable para la vista. El tono del mar en aguas poco profundas era casi verde esmeralda, le pareció impresionante ver cómo cambiaba el color de las aguas conforme iban recorriendo la costa de Italia.

El hotel en Ravello era el más divertido de todos lo que habían tenido, los tonos en la habitación iban desde el verde hasta el amarillo, tenía una sola ventana y la vista al mar era fantástica, los muebles parecían antiguos y las camas eran muy suaves.

Esa tarde salieron a pasear por Ravello, vieron la costa y, en algún punto del recorrido, se tomaron de las manos y no se soltaron hasta las veces que se detuvieron a comer algo por la calle. Baekhyun recuerda haber tenido un anochecer agradable, riendo junto a Kyungsoo, observando como Ravello poco a poco se cubría de luces amarillas que parecían sobresalir de los arbustos en las alturas, de noche parecía una ciudad suspendida en el aire, irreal.

Caminaron de regreso al hotel, la calidez de la mano de Kyungsoo le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, no quería soltar esa mano jamás.

***

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Baekhyun despertó, Kyungsoo no estaba. La ventana estaba cerrada y el aire acondicionado encendido, por eso el calor no lo había despertado. Escuchó la cerradura de la puerta, las llaves dando vueltas y luego el abrir y cerrar, se estiró justo cuando Kyungsoo entraba en la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde has ido? -Kyungsoo alzó un plástico rosa que tenía entre las manos.

\- He ido a comprar un amigo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Se rascó los ojos con la mano y parpadeó varias veces.

\- Ya verás cuando los de mantenimiento me ayuden a inflarlo –Kyungsoo sacó el traje de baño de su maleta y lo regresó a ver-. Te espero en la alberca.

***

El nuevo amigo resultó ser un gran flamenco rosa inflable. Baekhyun aún tenía sueño, pero se sentó en el camastro viendo como lo inflaban con una bomba que había conseguido con los encargados de mantenimiento del hotel. La alberca no era muy grande, pero estaba linda, también tenían una vista buena desde ahí y no había mucha gente esa mañana.

Vio a una pareja de ancianos dar varias vueltas nadando en la alberca antes de salir y retirarse del lugar, no había visto niños por el hotel y eso hacía que el ambiente fuese silencioso. Les quedaban dos noches más en Ravello y luego tenían que hacer cerca de medio día de viaje para regresar a Milán.

\- He pedio que nos traigan algo de comer –Kyungsoo parecía tener todo bajo control, Baekhyun le sonrió-. ¿Aún tienes sueño? -Asintió-. Ven...

Kyungsoo le tomó de la mano y caminaron un poco hacia la alberca, Kyungsoo ya traía puesto su traje de baño, Baekhyun probablemente debió de haberse imaginado lo que pasaría, porque lo siguiente que recuerda es estar en el agua abrazado a Kyungsoo y haciendo que el flamenco amigo se alejara de ellos por las ondas sobre la superficie del agua. Dio varias bocanadas quitándose los cabellos de la cara y todavía sorprendido, escuchó a Kyungsoo reír y entonces comenzó a perseguirlo para golpearlo, pero pronto las intenciones violentas terminaron en un abrazo, estaban a mitad de la alberca y Baekhyun aprisionó a Kyungsoo con sus piernas, lo estaba cargando bajo el agua, luego de un rato más riendo sus labios se encontraron y se besaron por un rato largo.

Baekhyun apreciaría los siguientes días en el hotel, simplemente relajándose y comiendo, nadando y durmiendo, después de todo tenían todo Ravello ante ellos.

***  
A Baekhyun le gustaba mucho el flamenco, amigo rosa, así que cuando Kyungsoo lo estaba desinflando, después de pasar el último día en la alberca, agradeció todos los paseos que le había dado bajo el sol mientras estaba en el agua disfrutando de un coctel. En su mente le prometió que llegando a Corea lo iba a inflar para usarlo de sillón, después de todo en su nuevo departamento no tenía muchas cosas, bien cabía el amigo rosa.

Se les había hecho tarde en la alberca, el atardecer pintaba el cielo de un tono rojizo y las aguas de la costa se veían opacas, Baekhyun se detuvo a admirar ese paisaje por última vez y trató de grabarse la manera en la que las luces comenzaban a encenderse, círculos brillantes que nacían entre cada edificio, junto a los árboles, pequeñas bolas de luz que le daban una apariencia etérea a la ciudad.

Kyungsoo se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás, su mentón sobre su hombro, su cabello todavía mojado dejaba caer gotas de agua frías que le recorrían el brazo cada cierto tiempo. Vieron el atardecer hasta que les comenzó a dar frío por el viento fresco nocturno, Kyungsoo le pasó una toalla y por fin entraron a la calidez del hotel.

***

Una vez secos y cambiados se quedaron en la habitación. Baekhyun estaba acostado en la cama viendo alguna película, en italiano, que no entendía, pero se divertía imaginando los posibles diálogos, luego cambió de canal al de noticias y se quedó viendo las imágenes y reportajes por un buen rato, era la primera vez en su vida que después de unas vacaciones regresaría al trabajo, siempre regresaba a su apartamento en un bonito fraccionamiento para gente adinerada, luego veía a Eunbin al día siguiente mientras tomaban algún café, le contaba lo que había sido del viaje y ella se quedaba callada mientras lo escuchaba, los últimos que pasó junto a Chanyeol ella ya no dijo nada.

\- Debería de haberla escuchado hace mucho tiempo –dijo en voz alta, Kyungsoo no escuchó porque tenía puesto los audífonos mientras veía vídeos en la tableta. Eunbin siempre le decía que merecía algo mejor, pero no la escuchó hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol no era lo que quería para su vida.

Apagó la televisión y se quedó viendo a Kyungsoo por un momento, de nuevo se sentía necesitado de mimos y estaba dispuesto a pedirlos. Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos, la vista nocturna de Ravello lo volvía todo muy romántico, pensó de pronto. Kyungsoo levantó la vista y se quitó los audífonos, Baekhyun se agachó para tomar sus manos y hacer que le tomara de la cintura, luego rodeó el rostro del otro con sus palmas y le plantó un beso.

\- Creo que necesito un poco de mimos –Baekhyun se pasó la mano por el cabello y Kyungsoo sonrió poniéndose de pie.

\- Tienes suerte de que esté aquí -lo volvió a besar mientras lo atraía a él en un abrazo, Baekhyun estaba un poco embriagado de todo aquel jugueteo, durante todo el viaje trató de sacar de su cabeza que no necesitaba nada más, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Kyungsoo recorrerle la espalda y detenerse en sus glúteos un momento para después subir de nuevo a su cintura, se sintió estafado, soltó un gemido de decepción y Kyungsoo rio contra sus labios.

\- ¿Podemos? -Preguntó Baekhyun tímidamente viendo hacia la cama, Kyungsoo no dijo nada, tan sólo alzó las cejas-. Ya sabes...

\- Lo sé -dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

Kyungsoo se dejó caer en la cama, con Baekhyun encima de él, por primera vez en todo el viaje estaban en _eso_ y Baekhyun se sentía nervioso, ¿por qué estaba nervioso? Definitivamente no era su primera vez, pero de pronto las manos le temblaban y se quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Kyungsoo se enderezó lo más que pudo con Baekhyun encima, tocó su rostro con su mano y Baekhyun cerró los ojos ante el simple contacto-. Si no quieres hacerlo...

\- Quiero –dijo mirándolo fijamente-. Creo que simplemente lo quiero tanto que estoy nervioso, ¿suena tonto verdad? Como si fuese un adolescente... tan ansioso.

\- Me gusta que estés ansioso –Kyungsoo invirtió las posiciones con un movimiento rápido, le dio un beso en la frente y luego siguió repartiendo besos por todo su cuello.

Pronto Baekhyun se sintió más relajado, los dedos de Kyungsoo le recorrían el cabello y luego acariciaban su pecho. Baekhyun alcanzó los labios de Kyungsoo torpemente, lo besó lentamente, nada de lo que hacían le parecía apresurado, estaba acostumbrado a ser más bien dominado, a que las personas perdieran el control cuando estaban con él, pero nada parecía acelerar a Kyungsoo, todo estaba en el ritmo correcto.

Se quitó el pantalón del pijama sin mucho esfuerzo, vio a Kyungsoo comenzar a desnudarse también, su corazón se aceleró, se mordió el labio y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ambos ya se encontraban bastante excitados. Baekhyun pensó que los dos debieron haberse estado conteniendo mucho para no poner las cosas en una situación difícil desde el principio del viaje. Era la primera vez que ver que alguien le deseara le provocara tanto placer.

Sintió las manos de Kyungsoo separarle las piernas, lo observó de reojo ponerse entre ellas y luego sus labios besaron la punta de su erección, Baekhyun soltó una maldición y se llevó las manos a la cara para tapársela, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo por el sonrojo. Sintió la lengua de Kyungsoo recorrer toda su longitud, luego sus labios y lengua aprisionaron su miembro suavemente, lo sentía subir y bajar, querer ver el rostro de Kyungsoo mientras continuaba la felación lo hacía sentir más avergonzado, pero se quitó las manos del rostro y bajó la vista. No estaba seguro si era la primera vez de Kyungsoo con un hombre o no, pero lo hacía muy bien, Baekhyun bajó la mano para tocarle la cabeza, Kyungsoo alzó la vista sin dejar de lamer. Baekhyun soltó un gemido cuando sintió los pulgares del otro abrirle los glúteos y empujar ligeramente su entrada.

Baekhyun se enderezó haciendo que Kyungsoo se quedara confundido y dejara de hacer lo que lo mantenía tan ocupado. Baekhyun volvió a tomar su lugar encima de él y se sentó sobre su regazo, pudo sentir la erección de Kyungsoo chocar contra sus glúteos.

\- Vaya vista estupenda –dijo Kyungsoo poniendo las manos atrás de la cabeza para poder alzarse y verlo mejor-. Mejor que cualquier hotel en Italia.

\- ¿Tú crees? -Visiblemente Baekhyun estaba completamente relajado, más juguetón y atrevido, le gustó mucho lo que escuchó de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun se agachó para besarle, podía sentir un sabor diferente en la boca de Kyungsoo, uno amargo que hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua, también él quería saber a qué sabía Kyungsoo, bajó entre sus piernas y tocó brevemente el miembro erecto de Kyungsoo para luego llevárselo a la boca, escuchó al otro ahogar un gemido, sabía que las felaciones eran lo suyo, porque siempre le decían lo bien que lo hacía, entonces no tuvo duda de que podría hacer disfrutar a Kyungsoo sólo con su boca. Sintió los dedos de Kyungsoo entrelazarse en su cabello y obligándolo a ir más profundo en su tarea, Kyungsoo le decía palabras bonitas mientras lo alentaba a seguir, era bueno en eso de los mimos porque todo aquello estaba provocando más calor en el interior de Baekhyun. Era extraño como unas simples palabras te hacían sentir más valorado. Sintió el miembro de Kyungsoo estremecerse en su boca y decidió parar.

Tomó de nuevo su lugar en el regazo del otro y tomó la mano se Kyungsoo para llevarse tres dedos a la boca y chuparlos dejando que su saliva se desbordara, luego los llevó entre sus glúteos y Kyungsoo pareció comprender lo que quería que hiciera, porque sus dedos se introdujeron sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, primero dos, luego el tercero. Baekhyun gimió, sintió cómo la mano libre de Kyungsoo se posaba sobre su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo, los dedos de Kyungsoo no resultaban suficientes para llenarle, pero se sentían bien estirándolo. Se movió hacia atrás, Kyungsoo sacó sus dedos y llevó las manos a sus piernas, Baekhyun se agachó para volverlo a besar y el otro aprisionó su rostro con sus manos, como solía hacer, fue un gesto tierno antes de besarle la nariz, la frente, los cachetes y las cienes.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dijo cerca de la oreja antes de que le besara los labios de nuevo, Baekhyun se verdad debió de haber sido un gato en su vida pasada, porque esas palabras empalagosas y sentir los dedos de Kyungsoo haciéndole piojito le hicieron sentir casi adormilado y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se enderezó de nuevo solamente para tomar entre sus manos el miembro de Kyungsoo y guiarlo hasta su entrada, lo introdujo lentamente, se sintió llenar por él y jadeó su nombre, el otro volvió a prestarle atención a la erección ajena, Baekhyun gimió sintiendo las caricias, fue como entrar en un trance, la sensación de la piel suave del abdomen de Kyungsoo contra sus manos, los dedos de Kyungsoo enterrados en sus muslos. Los dos estaban ansiosos, buscando sus labios, rogando por más contacto.

Kyungsoo lo movió un poco, Baekhyun salió de él para después recostarse en la cama, Kyungsoo volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas y lo penetró de nuevo, Baekhyun lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo atrajo para besarlo, tomó su propio miembro para masturbarlo, las embestidas de Kyungsoo eran cada vez más rápidas. Lo escuchaba gemir su nombre, jadeante besaba a Baekhyun en el cuello. Baekhyun paseaba la mano por su espalda.

El primero en recibir el orgasmo fue Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se vino unos segundos después sobre su propio abdomen. Kyungsoo salió de él tirándose sobre la cama y atrayéndolo en un abrazo, le besó la frente y los labios, se quedaron ahí, disfrutando de la sensación de satisfacción, su corazón se encontraba todavía acelerado, pero era relajante sentirlo palpitar tan fuerte dentro de su pecho.

Baekhyun hundió el rostro en el pecho de Kyungsoo, entrelazaron las piernas y sintió un suspiro removerle los cabellos. El corazón de Kyungsoo aún seguía agitado, podía sentirlo contra su mejilla. Comenzó a recibir caricias en la espalda, alzó el rostro con una sonrisa solamente para recibir un ligero beso en los labios, se quedó dormido luego de un rato sin importar el desastre que estaba hecho, nuevamente esa noche, entre los brazos de Kyungsoo, se sentía feliz y protegido, sintió que aquello era el final de unas hermosas vacaciones, pero el inicio de algo mucho mejor todavía.

***

La mañana siguiente los dos estaban tan perezosos que se cuestionaron si perder el avión a Corea era una buena idea. Baekhyun fue el primero en quitarse las extremidades de Kyungsoo de encima para tomar un baño, luego hizo café mientras el otro se aseaba.

Salieron rumbo a Salerno todavía con sueño, pero sonrientes y juguetones. Escucharon la radio italiana y, aunque no entendían nada, la música no sonaba nada mal.

Una vez en Salerno regresaron el carro a la agencia, fueron a la estación para comprar los boletos de tren y tuvieron que esperar cerca de una hora sentados mientras hablaban de lo que harían regresando a Corea, de entrada, la llegada al trabajo sonaba de flojera, pero Kyungsoo tenía unos reportajes interesantes que cubrir, Baekhyun también tendría la oportunidad de darles un vistazo antes de que salieran a impresión.

Kyungsoo no soltó su mano hasta que tuvieron que ocupar su lugar en el vagón del tren, a la mitad del viaje los dos se levantaron y fueron a la sala de estudio, se sentaron y se pusieron a jugar juegos en la tablet, rieron un poco y, aquellas cinco horas de regreso a Milán, no parecieron tan largas como las de ida a Salerno.

Una vez en la gran estación de Milán, Baekhyun le pidió que le tomara una fotografía para mandársela a Eunbin, ella insistía en que estaría esperando por ellos en el aeropuerto, después de todo pasarían el día juntos mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje. Esta vez le contaría cosas felices, extrañamente no habría ninguna anécdota con algo parecido a la culpa o arrepentimiento, tan sólo cosas divertidas.

***

Una vez de regreso en Corea, Kyungsoo le ayudó a recuperar sus maletas, también cargó su mochila mientras esperaban a que las suyas fueran entregadas. Caminaron hacia la salida de arribos y cuando salieron lo primero que vieron fue a Eunbin agitando las manos y dando brinquitos. Baekhyun sonrió y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla. Afuera era de día, hacía un día agradable.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a comer algo? -Kyungsoo terminaba de ayudarle a subir las cosas a su camioneta, que había traído Eunbin, ella ya estaba subida en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Creo que sí -le dijo Baekhyun sonriente-. Sólo que tendrás que soportar un montón de preguntas por parte de Eunbin.

\- Dejaré que contestes a todas -bromeó cerrando la cajuela.

\- Ni en sueños -Kyungsoo se acercó a Baekhyun, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó. Escucharon el claxon de la camioneta, los dos se sobresaltaron y dieron un brinquito por el susto, Eunbin asomó la cabeza por la ventana y se les quedó viendo con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Podrían dejar el besuqueo para al rato? -Les dijo divertida-. Vine sin desayunar, tengo hambre.

Baekhyun sonrió, era el mejor regreso a Corea de todos los tiempos. Paris probablemente podría ser perdonado, por fin.


End file.
